When The Sky Met With The Sun
by LittleSnowChild
Summary: The Vongola is in pinch. They need an heir for the throne now that the ninth is not really young anymore but the remaining candidate is not really the perfect one for the ninth's legacy to be continued. Just when they thought they have hope in Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it turns out the man had disappeared right after his graudation... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is the chapter that already been beta'ed by FallenAngel231312.**

 **Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KHR**

 **A/N : I already finish the second chapter and it's in the process of beta'ed so be patient okay sweeties. On the other notes, Holy Cricket! 46 followers, 28 favorites and 13 reviews! Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Thank you so much for you all who has follow, favorite and review this fic. It really make me happy whenever I got email saying those.**

* * *

In the dark night of London, there walked a figure with fluent elegance and confident steps. The figure a man, was walking through the dark street of London. His shoe's heels echoed through the night as he walked to his destination. Not a long time had passed, he arrived at a certain bar. He entered and the occupants' eyes immediately zeroed onto him. He shed his coat and hung it on

the rack that was provided before heading to the bar where the bartender was serving other customers while ignoring all the eyes on him.

"Negroni." He said and the bartender immediately began making his drink. The other occupants' eyes finally left him before continuing to talk to each other again. The bar itself wasn't really a high quality bar. It was dark and the smoke floated in the air making it look like a mist. The bartender handed him his drink. However, little did the other know that he had slipped a single paper under the glass. The man lifted the drink and took a few sips. He scanned the paper with just one glance. Then, the next thing they knew, the paper disappeared like it had never existed.

"Thanks." The man left the bill before leaving the bar. However he never really left the bar, oh no. He remained standing near the place, hidden in the dark shadows that adorned the street. Not long after, a man looking like he was in his thirties came out accompanied by two large men. The man took out a gun complete with the silencer from his pocket. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to cause a ruckus from the gunshot.

He aimed at the first two man whilst remaining hidden. The location where he stood made him perfectly aligned with the two large men. Thus allowing him to use a single bullet to put them in eternal sleep. With his perfect aim he pulled the trigger and the men collapsed just like a dolls cut from their strings. The first man noticed what was happening and tried to run away. However, two bullets were shot into his legs making the man fall and clutch his legs whilst trying to prevent himself from screaming. People would think that it will be much easier and safer for the man to cry out for help, but the man knew he wouldn't do that. Simply because the man was known for his pride and no proud man would step down below and show the world his weakness for them to hold on to.

He walked until he was in front of the man. Crouching down whilst grabbing the man's head via his hair to make an eye contact, the man asked him a question.

"My employee wants some questions answered and I always fulfil my client's expectations. So care to tell me Signore Domenico, why would you sell the Famiglia's information to other Family while you have managed to keep loyal to the Family for ten years?" The man scoffed and glared at the man before beginning to speak.

"The Don is a foolish man for thinking that I was loyal. I've been waiting all this time to steal those information, although I suppose my mistake was to immediately sell it right after I fled. Tell me, what is the name of the person I should curse for my death then signore?" The man stared at his captive with cold eyes before dropping his head and making his captive let out a pained grunt. He cocked his gun and said

" _Il_ _Sanguinoso_ _Cielo."_ Then the silent gun shot rang out the street covered by the darkness of the night.

~o0o~

In an apartment located in the busy street of Venice, Italy. A figure can be located on the bed. Covered by the blanket only a few strands of brown hair can be seen. The figure was sleeping peacefully when a loud voice broke the silent and peaceful atmosphere.

"Paolo! Paolo! I know you're in there, wake the hell up! It's past noon already and I bought lunch so you better eat it or else!" A man's voice came from outside the door. The figure identified as Paolo rose from his bed before making a beeline towards the door. When he opened the door he couldn't help but pity the poor door. Had it been alive, he was sure that it would have been screaming due to the abuse from the other male.

"Shut the fuck up Hayato, I got back from London at five in the morning. I'm entitled to sleep late, hell even sleep for one week if I have to." Paolo seethed like a kitten as he dragged the man inside his apartment.

"And it's Tsuna. As much I love that name and hate my old life, I prefer to be called by my birth name by my friends." Hayato smirked as he put down the food on the coffee table and plopped onto the sofa

"Well, seeing as I was screaming bloody murder right in front of your door where people can hear me, I thought that you would prefer I called you by that name since you never know where rats are hidden." Tsuna rolled his eyes and poured himself as well as his guest coffee.

"I still hate you guys for giving me that name. Of all names, why Paolo? Is there even a sane parent that would give their son a name with the definition of _tiny_ in this country?" He grumbled whilst handing the coffee to his friend.

"I don't know, but we all knew it was a perfect name for you. Even the Skylark agreed, and that's saying something." Tsuna rolled his eyes again and took a sip of his coffee again.

"So, what's the urgent business that you seem inclined for me to know that made you wake me when you perfectly know that I just got back from my mission." Hayato's eyes sharpened immediately. Seeing that, Tsuna sat straighter while his shoulders tensed. The room's atmosphere quickly became tensed.

"They know you're not in Japan anymore. They didn't know where exactly since your mom just said that you are on, I quote, a journey _to_ _become_ _a_ _man_ _like_ _his_ _father,_ unquote. However they know that you're not in Japan anymore. In fact, guess who they sent to search for you and be your tutor for the family business?"

"I'm afraid to ask, but enlighten me."

" _The_ _world's_ _strongest_ _hitman,_ _Reborn."_ Once again a bloody scream can be heard from the apartment.

~o0o~

 _Name_ _:_ _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi_ _Sawada_

 _Age_ _:_ _20_

 _Characteristic_ _:_ _Brown_ _hair_ _and_ _eyes_

 _Height_ _:_ _Unknown_

 _Weight_ _:_ _Unknown_

 _Other_ _Information_ _:_ _Used_ _to_ _be_ _called_ _Dame Tsuna_ _during_ _junior_ _high_ _school,_ _after_ _graduation_ _he_ _disappeared_ _without_ _a_ _single_ _trace._ _Clumsy_ _as_ _a_ _one_ _year_ _baby._

"Is this informations even up to date?" A fedora wearing raven haired man asked the blonde man in front of him. His hand was petting the chameleon who was relaxing on his shoulder, wrapping around him like a scarf.

"That's the latest information I known, at least I think he won't change that much after he graduated from junior high." The blonde man answered. The raven held back the urge to sigh because of the man in front of him.

"Iemitsu, the kid is now twenty and anyone can change just by one year. Besides, this information is from six years ago. I'm sure as hell that your son won't be the same man you knew, especially given the frequencies of your visiting time to Japan." The raven said. Iemitsu sighed heavily and rubbed his head

"I know Reborn, but this is all I can give to you. We don't have much time left, the ninth isn't going to live long and with no heir to be crowned we need to find Tsuna. He's our only choice left." The Raven took a drag from his smoke and exhaled it.

"There's still Federico and Xanxus you know." The blonde shook his head and said with hard eyes, "No, Federico is too corrupted to lead the Vongola. He will only make the eighth and ninth's effort of

returning the Vongola to it's former glory to waste, and we know perfectly Xanxus isn't on the list.

Even if he wanted it, he doesn't fit the criteria."

"The Vongola blood, huh." The blonde nodded again. The raven took a final drag and cease his cig, he rose from the seat and took the paper containing information on Tsunayoshi.

"Well, I guess I'll have my information broker look for this kid. After all, I can't really decline the old man's request." Iemitsu smiled sadly before speaking with a grateful yet melancholic voice

"Thanks Reborn." The raven just smirked and leave the office.

' _You_ _better_ _prepare_ _yourself_ _Sawada_ _Tsunayoshi._ _Because_ _I_ _will_ _find_ _you_ _and_ _drag_ _you_ _to_ _the_ _throne if_ _I_ _have_ _to._ _I'm_ _not_ _known_ _as_ _the_ _world's_ _strongest_ _hitman_ _for_ _nothing.'_

In a certain apartment in Venice, a brunette sneezed and shivered as if he heard the raven's words.

* * *

 _Il_ _Sanguinoso_ _Cielo_ : The Bloody Sky

Paolo : Tiny, Petite


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late released, just got this back from my beta. Enjoy and I hope this lives to your expectation. Sorry if the flow is too fast pace, but I'm getting really near for a writer block so if any of you have idea about how this chapter should progress please do voice your opinion via review or PM.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I Don't Own KHR**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what are you planning to do?" Hayato asked from the sofa he was sitting. Tsuna, who's now calmed down after his little- not really little- hysteric session was sitting across him sipping his now cold coffee to calmed his nerve.

"Well, for now I'll just stay low and preferably not coming out from the house maybe for six months." Hayato sweat dropped hearing the time limit the brunette said

"Tsuna, I know you're taking a safety measurement but I think six months is kinda pushing it. Just relax and don't attract any attention or trouble and you'll be fine. I'm sure even the Reborn won't be thinking you're in Italy, I think." A tick mark appeared on Tsuna's forehead and he began to pace around his living room

"You think? You think! Hayato, this is Reborn we're talking about. _The Reborn_. I've been careful to avoid the guy in every my mission using my intuition and even then it was still cutting close to crossing path with him. I'm pretty sure that as we're speaking, he's gathering info about me and knowing Iemitsu and mom, I'm sure he'll search it deep. Now imagine if he notice me in the crowd, even with the name change and growth spurt my hair is like a flashy neon sign saying 'I'm the descendant of Vongola Primo! Look I even have his hair.' And don't you dare to say just cut it because I love this hair." Tsuna ranted to Hayato until out of breath, Hayato rose from his seat as well and clasp Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna breath. I understand your concern and paranoia, but even Reborn is a human. I'm sure he won't check Italy as his first search place. Hell, maybe they didn't think you're out of Japan yet. Don't worry whatever will happen we'll be on your side so calm down before I knock you out again." Tsuna pouted at the last part but nevertheless nodded at what Hayato just said

"Okay fine. But if I met the devil I am so going to blame you." Hayato smirked at his friend's answer and finally moved back to his seat again

"Alright then, let's return to our original topic. What are we going to do? Laying low is of course the most basic move we'll need to do but do you have any plan to avoid not only Reborn but the Vongola as well?" Tsuna sighed as he lifted his cup of coffee and grimaced noticing the now cold beverage tasted disgusting. Grumbling he putted down the cup again and leant to wall.

"Obviously, I don't know. There isn't any point to hide from mafia anymore seeing I'm already in it. But I refuse to just hand myself on a silver platter for them to be used as they like. I have every right to decline the throne, but knowing how mafia works I'm sure they won't just accept my answer and I refuse to let mom in danger. As much I know Iemitsu love mom and the family, he will still choose Family than family." Here, Tsuna began to show a sinister smile on his face like a certain skylark in a hunt. Hayato gulped noticing the expression and knew that his friend was going to create more trouble.

"How about we let them play with us for now. Call Shouichi and Tetsu and just say the sky is feeling playful today to play hide and seek with the clam." Hayato even though nervous still have a smirk on his face

"Yes Boss."

~o0o~

" _This is getting ridiculous_." Reborn growled as he banged his fist on the table in his apartment. It's been three months after he accept the mission from the old man and in that three months he's playing chase with his target. He found every info he got regarding the boy was seen in Germany, Australia, hell even Egypt but not a single trace can be seen. It's not helping either with the minimum info he's getting from his informant. The boy definitely know to lay low, the only clue he got was the boy hair and eyes color as well that ridiculous hair cut that similar to Primo more than he like.

The boy's a walking target and even so he, the strongest hitman in the world couldn't find any sign of the boy. He had been observing the airport at all country either the arrival and departure but not a sign of the name Tsunayoshi Sawada. Of course there's the possibility the boy had changed his name but even so he can't deceive the fingerprint and face structure. Since the boy still contact with his mother from time to time, plastic surgery was out.

' _I need coffee. Espresso will be nice.'_ With that in the mind, the hitman took his coat and head toward the café near his apartment. Usually he would make it himself using the highest quality coffee beans since he's pretty picky about his coffee, how it should be grinded, and how it should be brewed. But one day when he ran out of coffee beans he found himself in a café near his apartment, never in his life he found a barista that fulfilled his expectation to the T like this café, and thus the hitman found himself coming to the café every time he need his coffee intake, at least every time his coffee beans ran out.

Entering the café, the hitman found his eyes taken by the sight of a brunette that looked like in his teens. He could feel his mouth forming a smirk that can made the devils ran with their tail between their legs.

' _Found you, Tsunayoshi Sawada~'_ The hitman hummed inwardly, taking a stride to the boy's table. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, noticing the flinch he got and when their eyes met, the hitman can feel his breath taken from his lungs. The boy's eyes are not the brown color like that _idiota_ said, it was amber like Primo's eyes in HDW mode.

' _Well, that certainly earn the man a point to get the beating in the century.'_ Reborn grumbled inwardly, but at the outside he pulled a pretty sexy smirk he always use that charmed every woman and man.

"Nice to finally meet you in the person Tsunayoshi Sawada." The hitman's smirk can only pulled wider as he noticed the man's although pale but the pretty red blush face.

~o0o~

' _I'm so going to freeze you when I got you Hayato!'_ Tsuna thought as he was being trapped in the hitman's clutch. He was in a good mood today and feeling safe enough for getting out to his favorite café where he can get his coffee as well cakes seeing his appreciation day was nearing. Imagine to his surprise when his intuition began to ringing and just before he can get out from the place he found himself being hold by the hitman he's been avoiding for the past three months.

"Pardon? Maybe you're mistaken Signore. My name is Paolo Agnelli. I'm sure this is the first time we've meet." Tsuna managed to say after calming his frantic beating heart. The hitman scoffed and plopped beside the brunette, making him scoot to the other end of the seat.

"Yeah, like there's even a man that conveniently named Petite timid like your old info says." Yup the brunette is officially screwed. He'll definitely castrate Hayato and Takeshi to even think that it's amusing to list him by that name.

But Tsuna won't be Tsuna if he confessed lost right away.

"Well, that man is sitting beside you right now, and do you mind to move from my seat? I was enjoying my privacy before you graciously take it." The brunette's answer was only another sexy smirk from the hitman before he moved to the seat across his. Damn the hitman definitely live to his name, he's like a walking sex God.

"True enough. I guess I was mistaken. Let me introduce myself, my name is Reborn. No last name." this time it was his turn to scoffed

"Well, between the two of us, your name is definitely the fake one since no sane parent to name their son that." The hitman only smirked at the brunette, he must be enjoying his face judging how the man's eyes just lit whenever he smirk and Tsuna obviously noticed that his face must be red enough to be mistaken as a tomato. Well, he can't help it that he swing the other way and the hitman is definitely too handsome for his own good.

"That will be one of my secret. Tell me _Paolo_ you're not a really Italian so what are you doing here? For your school, work, or maybe…" The hitman leaned forward and show his sexy smirk again

"Running from something?" Now he realized what the hitman was trying to do. He's baiting him to slipped and show his identity, well then two can play the game.

"Well, I'm originally a Japanese although half. I was living with my grandparents seeing my dad's long dead and my mom is busy enough with her work to care for my needs. Since my grandparents live in here, my mom decided to just move here and change our name. She seems pretty adamant about that since she doesn't want me to be treated as an outsider in the school. I don't know what possessed my mom though giving me that name." The brunette drawled, he knew the hitman was observing the sign of a lie, but he's a better liar now than he used to. Can't really survive in the dark world if he's still innocence now can't he.

"Well, judging with your height you certainly lived to your first name. How old are you anyway?" the brunette's eye twitched at the mention of his height. It's not his fault that he inherited most of his mother's gene damn it. Although, he prefer his mom better than that man but still it will be nice to have the height of a normal man in his age.

"I'm in my twenty-ish." Well what do you know, the world greatest hitman, _the Reborn_ can laugh judging by how his shoulder's shaking. It didn't make the brunette happy though. Not a single bit.

"Well what do you know, you certainly are lived to your name." the brunette pouted at the second insult, how rude.

"Leave me alone, so what if I don't look like my age. It means I'm going to live long and young not like a certain people that will certainly become an Oldman with wrinkles on his face." Okay maybe he took it too far but hey it's the hitman's fault to insult his height and face, well maybe not the face but yeah, he's sensitive to that damn it.

"I hope you're not talking about me kid, for your own safety." The brunette can feel the chilly sensation running through his back, he didn't need to see the hitman to know he's glaring dagger at me. The brunette smiled nonchalantly though

"Of course not. I never mention your name now didn't I? Unless, you feel you will be like that." Okay, now he's really cutting it. At this rate he will reveal his secret before he noticed it himself.

' _Better stop the game now then.'_ With that in mind the brunette checked the time by his phone and said to the hitman

"Well then, as much I enjoyed our conversation. I have another business so I will have to part here. Have a nice day signore Reborn." The brunette left his bill and walked towards the door, just when he was going to open the door he got stopped again, this time by a hand that keeping the door to be opened.

"I too, really enjoy our conversation, tell me _Paolo_ , how about we trade phone numbers to meet with each other again." The hitman said near his ear, damn it that was his weak spot! He can feel his breath labored and weak on the knees, and before he notice it he agree with the hitman.

So they trade their phone number and email address, and Tsuna found himself again being pinned by the hitman. The hitman whispered on his ear

"I'll see you around then." Before he nipped at his ear making the brunette squeaked. The hitman gave a final smirk and get out as well, leaving Tsuna blushing and noticing the people's eyes as he just realized they were in public.

~o0o~


	3. AN: NOT AN UPDATE HIATUS

I am so sorry for the hiatus status but my muse is completely gone and I don't even know what I want to write again so I was thinking either taking this down or just rewrite it but for now all my stories are officially in hiatus status.

My deepest apologize  
\- Snow


End file.
